


Ordering a "Blow Job"

by Caius



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6743365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/pseuds/Caius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little accidental innuendo at Swerve's. Request drabble for a-nem-o-ne on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ordering a "Blow Job"

Skids walked up to the bar and said, quite politely, “One ‘blow job’, please.”

Swerve very nearly did a spit-take, even though he wasn’t actually drinking on the job. “What – who told you we served that?” And then when Skids looked genuinely confused and kind of hurt Swerve kept on going, “I mean you’re very attractive and all but I’m working and Magnus barely let me have my liquor license, I can’t imagine the paperwork we’d need to sell you those and anyway I don’t actually, you know, charge for that, not that I couldn’t get anyone to pay but well I’m not really that kind of mech. Uh.” And now Skids looked even more confused and Swerve was just going to. Shut up now. “Shutting up now.”

And now Skids actually looked kind of sad and oh no, Swerve needed to fix this, but before Swerve could blurt out something else, Skids was smiling at him again. “I guess I should have guessed, when they told me it was the Captain’s favorite drink.”

“OH! Oh, that blow job!” Skids hid his blush by kneeling down, scurrying under the counter to figure out where the energon Kahlua had gotten off to. “That blow job. Of course. I’m sorry just uh. Forget I said anything.” He steadied a whole row of bottles with one hand as he grabbed the whipped oil and topped the whole thing off with a flourish. “Uh. Here. One ‘blow job’. The Captain says you’re supposed to drink it without using your hands, apparently it’s an earth thing, uh.” He looked up at Skids. “You’ve got a bit on your chin, no, a little to the right, no, there!” He went up on his toes to rub it off. “It’s kind of a messy. Um. Drink.”

“That is what the Captain says,” Skids said, and Swerve wasn’t even sure that was a joke but they both laughed a lot anyway. “Swerve? Maybe after shift, you can show me the other kind of blow job. If you’d like.”

“Yes! I mean uh. I’ll have to check my schedule but uh. Yes. Definitely. As soon as I’m off.” Swerve stared up at Skids and blushed a lot.

“Hey what’s it take to get a drink in this place?”

“Uh yeah after shift I’ll be here!” Swerve said over his shoulder as he whirled away.


End file.
